Disco
Le disco est un genre musical apparu aux début des années 1970A history of disco music, peut-être 1972Musicmap | The Genealogy and History of Popular Music Genres, aux États-Unis. Il tire ses origines du proto-disco, de la musique psychédélique(2000) Last Night a DJ Saved My Life, (ISBN 978-0-8021-3688-6), page 127 : "Its disco music grew as much out of the psychedelic experiments ... as from ... Philadelphia orchestrations.(2008) The Pirate's Dilemma: How Youth Culture is Reinventing Capitalism, (ISBN 978-1-4165-3218-7), page 140: "Disco, which emerged from the psychedelic haze of flower power infused with R&B and social progress that was being cooked up at the Loft ..."Disco Double Take | Village Voice, de la musique latine (en particulier salsa)Disco - Origins - Encyclopedia II | Global Oneness(2001) American Studies in a Moment of Danger, (ISBN 978-0-8166-3948-9), page 145 : "It has become general knowledge by now that the fusion of Latin rhythms, Anglo-Caribbean instrumentation, North American black "soul" vocals, and Euro-American melodies gave rise to the disco music"Disco - Dance Music Genre, du rock(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", de la funk, de la musique afro-cubaine (soca), du swing, du merengue, du blues, du gospel(2006) A Change is Gonna Come: Music, Race & the Soul of America, (ISBN 978-0-472-03147-4), page 207: "A looser, explicitly polyrhythmic attack pushes the blues, gospel, and soul heritage into apparently endless cycle where there is no beginning or end, just an ever-present "now".", de la soul et de la Philly soul. Le disco a contribué à la naissance de la houseHouse Music - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneTrice: The beat goes on with house music reunion event - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneHouse music is great music - or can be | Coffee HouseBurning Down The House: Read SPIN’s 1986 Feature On Chicago’s Club Scene | SPINEncyclopedia of African American Music - Google LivresThe History Of House, de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, de la disco houseDISCO-House @ Disco-Disco.comDance Music - Nicolae Sfetcu - Google LivresDisco House - What is Disco House et du hi-NRGHi-NRG Music Genre Overview | AllMusic. Artistes * Andrea TrueMore, More, More: The Best of the Andrea True Connection (Right Stuff) - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicMore, More, More & Other Disco Millennium Hits - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Bee Gees * Boney M.Take the Heat Off Me - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNightflight to Venus - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * BrickBrick | Biography & History | AllMusic * ChicDisco Music Genre Overview | AllMusicAdventures in the Land of the Good Groove - Nile Rodgers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Donna SummerThe Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Donna Summer Anthology - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection: The Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Grace JonesGrace Jones | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jocelyn BrownAu Rêve - Cassius | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * KC and the Sunshine BandKC and the Sunshine Band - KC & the Sunshine Band | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Kelly MarieKelly Marie | Biography & History | AllMusic * Lipps Inc.Lipps, Inc. | Biography & History | AllMusic * OdysseyLillian Lopez: Singer with hit band Odyssey | The IndependentBest of Odyssey - Odyssey | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * SheilaAlcazar | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Jacksons * Tom MoultonUniversal Masters Collection - Grace Jones | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDisco Gold [Hip-O - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] * Trans-X6 of the best past and present videos you might have missed | AUX.TV * Village PeopleHistory | Official Village PeopleThe Village People | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / compilations Chansons Références